Wolverine and his son?
by Draghen De Sanglant
Summary: Wolverine and the X Men escape from Stryker’s Underground Base, to find a teenager boy lying in the snow. Who is he, and how does he know wolverine so well? Is he friend or foe? Abandoned. If anyone wants to adopt message me.
1. Chapter 1: Unstable buildings

**Wolverine and his son?**

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belongs to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

**Summary** – Wolverine and the X-Men escape from Stryker's Underground Base, to find a teenager boy lying in the snow. Who is he, and why does he seem to find Wolverine so familiar? What happened in his past that not even professor Xavier can see it into it.

**Note:** This is a different X2, and Jean doesn't die.**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Unstable buildings

"Damn you Stryker!" Wolverine cursed as he ran down the corridor. He hoped he wasn't too late, hoping the other mutants haven't gone into the spillway. He exited the corridor and found himself in a large circular room, the huge, mechanical doors that led into the spillway stood on the far right side of the room. Wolverine sniffed around, "Yes! They haven't been in here yet." Wolverine hurried, desperately trying to get to the other side of the room to the control panel, before the water came rushing into the room. He was half way there…

"There's the doors," Cheered storm as she and the other mutants ran into the room.

"Dammit!" Wolverine cried as he lunged forward, his adamantium claws sparking as they finally made contact with the control panel. With one quick upward swipe, the panel was slaughtered.

"Stop!" yelled Scott as he came to a sudden stop, everyone behind him doing the same.

"Why are we…" Jean didn't get to finish her question, as the gigantic doors slammed shut in front of them. Now that the control panel was broken the doors closed. "That was a close call."

"You don't want to go that way, Trust me." Wolverine said as he pulled his claws out of the wall. The huge doors shuttered in their hinges as the water finally reached them.

"Where do we go now? Our only way out is blocked!" one of the little mutants stopped to think. " And underwater. Professor I want to go home."

"Don't worry kid. Come on everyone there's another way out of here, follow me." Wolverine said as he turned around and started walking back down the corridor.

Scott helped Jean, as Storm and Kurt helped the professor. The younger mutants followed in between. They walked for what seemed like hours, as the building became less stable with each step. Finally Wolverine broke the silence.

"There's the door." He took a few steps closer when something caught his eye; it was a metal object. Wolverine bent down to take a better look at it. Just as he bent down, the roof above them couldn't take the pressure the water was putting against it and released some of the pressure by letting go of a hunk of the roof. The chunk fell gaining speed as it fell from the eight foot tall ceiling to the ground, before anyone could do anything it landing right on top of Wolverine, knocking him out instantly.

"Oh-my God! Scott do something." Yelled Jean.

Scott took aim and fired, shattering the chunk of ceiling.

"Wolverine? Are you okay?" asked the little boy mutant as he shook Wolverine. There was no response. "Help, someone, Wolverine won't wake up. His head is bleeding! What do I do?"

"Don't worry. We have to get him back to the mansion. Scott one of the kids can help me walk, can you bring Wolverine?" Jean asked looking down at Wolverine as she wrapped a piece of her shirt around his head to slow down the bleeding.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction post please review, any criticism is welcome, good or bad. 

Dragen De Sanglant


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy Popsicle

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belongs to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Boy Popsicle**

Jean reached for the door and pulled it open; one of the kids ran forward to hold the door. Jean helped by two kids, got out of the building safely, followed by Storm and Kurt who were still helping the professor. The rest of the young mutants and Scott, who was dragging Wolverine, followed close behind.

"What do we do now, professor?" ask a little girl as she looked back at Scott who was still dragging Wolverine.

"Well, Aqua, We need to get to the jet and from there we can get safely back to the manor." Storm said.

Just then the trees started to move back and forth, snow was thrown about into what could have passed as a blizzard, and slowly, yet treacherously the nose of the mutant jet hovered into view, rocking back and forth. All the mutants backed up, scared of what would happen if the jet were to land on them. Yet they were all even more petrified of what would happen, if Stryker or a government agent were to be controlling the plane. The jet suddenly plummeted like a wounded bird out of the sky on a direct course to the ground, and just before it hit……………… the jet was pulled out just in time, to touch down perfectly. They all let out a sight of relief even though the mutants knew that the worst may still yet come. The air in their throats caught as the hatch to the jet opened, all the mutants wondered; who was it that had operated the jet, was there only one person or a whole army? There now was a set of legs… no two sets of legs… let me clarify, FOUR sets of legs, walking slowly down the ramp. Now you could see the four people from the waist down, two girls, two boys. Now from the shoulders, the suspense was killing the mutants. Were these friend or foe? Then finally they saw who the four people were. All the mutants who were prior to this moment immobilized fell to the ground in relief. Bobby, Rouge, John and Kitty looked down from the ramp to their teachers and fellow students.

"What happened to you guys?" questioned Rouge as eyes glanced around until they landed on Wolverine, "Oh-my god! Wolverine! What happened to him?" she ran over to where Wolverine laid on the ground.

"The old guy took a chunk of ceiling to the head, nothing major. Once his healing factor sets in that is." Scott replied as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"A chunk of the ceiling? What happened in there?" inquired kitty.

"Sorry guys hate to break up the reunion but can we talk about this on the way home? We are sitting by a dam that is about ready to crumble, if we don't move quickly we will all be under water." Jean said.

"Jean's right, the dam is about ready to give way. We should get into the jet." Storm said. "Kurt can you teleport yourself and the professor into the jet?"

"Yes." Said Kurt as he wrapped his arms around the professor and disappeared in a cloud of navy-black smoke.

"Scott and Bobby can you get Wolverine into the jet?" questioned storm. "Aqua, Misty can you help jean into the jet?"

"Sure." Both Scott and Bobby replied as they each grasped a hand and dragged Wolverine easily up the ramp and in to the jet.

Aqua and Misty helped Jean into the jet, now there was just Storm and a few of the other mutants left to get on. "Let's get on the jet, and go home." Storm said to the rest as she walked towards the ramp.

Everyone fallowed close behind. John/Pyro looks back for one last look at Alkali Lake, when he notices a black bump in the snow about a hundred yards from the door. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking closer towards the bump.

Storm looked around to make sure everyone one was in the jet, one… two… five… ten… fourteen…fourteen "wait, where is John?" asked Storm looking around frantically.

"There he is, walking toward the building over there." Kitty Pointed.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom." Smirked Bobby.

"I don't care if he had to go to the bathroom or not. If we don't get out of here soon, we may never get out. I'll be right back, you guys start the jet, I'll get John." Scott said as he set off at a sprint towards Pyro.

John was getting closer and closer to the bump. The bump in turn was getting bigger and bigger.

"John! What are you doing? We have to get out of here." Scott inquired as he whirled john to face him.

"Scott, it's a person in the snow. I think it's a kid, we have to help it." John said pointing to the bump that looked more like a person that a snow bank.

Scott walked over to check it out; sure enough there was a young boy of about sixteen years of age lying, barley breathing, in the snow. "John, help me drag the kid back to the jet. Better yet I'll drag you warm the guy up, slowly that is." Scott dug out the boy's hands that felt more like ice cubes then mutant hands and grabbed hold. He then slowly pulled the boy closer to the jet, as a soft fire hovered right above the boy.

"We're almost there, Scott." John replied.

* * *

Thanks for all you review, it felt great.

Sorry for such short chapters.

Dragen De Sanglant


	3. Chapter 3: Near Drowning

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belongs to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Near Drowning**

"Who's this?" Storm questioned as Scott finally dragged the half unthawed boy into the cockpit with Pyro following close behind.

"We're not too sure; he's what drew John away from the jet in the first place." Scott replied as he lifted the boy onto a seat, for fifteen the boy weighted a ton, and strapped him in.

"I don't know if drew is the right word to use, I felt more compelled to go to the boy." Pyro retorted, as he himself took a seat and put on a seat belt.

"John, felt compelled to do something good of his own free will? That'll be the day, pigs fly." Bobby snorted.

"Is everyone one sitting down? Do you have your seat belts on?" Jean enquired as she turned the jet on.

"Yes!" replied everyone, except for Wolverine and the strange boy who were both unconscious.

"I agree with Bobby, I don't think John had his free will." Professor Xavior sated as he shifted in his seat.

The plane slowly took off from the ground, but when it was about seven feet into the air the dam broke releasing ten thousand tons of water into the dried out lake bed, engulfing the jet in a gigantic wave. The jet was soon under more then ten feet of water.

"Oh-my God, what do we do?" Rouge said when she looked out her side window.

"We're all going to drown aren't we professor Summers?" Misty questioned looking to Scott for reinsurance.

"Aqua can you try to force the water to the sides of the jet?" Professor Xavior asked directing his question to the smallest girl on the jet.

"I don't know professor, I can move water but I normally need to be within that water in order to manipulate it." Aqua said slowly and quietly. "And I've never moved so much before."

"Aqua you have to try." Storm said.

"I don't know what if I can't? What if I accidentally push all the water at the jet instead and bust the jet?" Aqua said half in tears from fright.

"You won't." replied kitty, "We all believe in you. If you want I'll come with you."

"You would do that for ME? But how, you can't breathe under water like I can." Aqua said with hope in her eyes.

"I can go through anything I want, so technically the water never will touch me." Kitty said with a smile. "You ready to do this?"

"Yes!" Aqua replied with more confidence then she had, had a few minutes ago. She unbuckled her seat belt and went over to Kitty, who offered her a hand. Aqua took the delicate yet loving hand into her small one and together the walked to the side of the jet.

"Now Aqua, you mustn't be afraid. We are going to do this together. Now I want you just to relax, I'm going to take us outside the jet and into the water. You ready." Kitty asked looking down at the little girl.

"I'm ready Kitty." Aqua said with a gulp.

"Here we go." Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around the little girl, and lifting her off the ground. Slow but steadily she walked forwards towards the side of the jet. She got closer and closer, then her head disappeared into the side of the jet then Aqua, then the rest of Kitty until there was nothing left of Kitty and Aqua in the jet.

"They're outside the jet, Kitty just dropped Aqua. Aqua is now swimming back up to Kitty." Rouge said as she looked out her side window. "Aqua is now trying to get Kitty to go lower in the water. Kitty is following Aqua……… Cool!"

"What is it Rouge? What happened?" asked Scott as he came closer to Rouge.

"Aqua made a giant air bubble so that Kitty can stand in it." Rouge said turning to face Scott. "That way Kitty doesn't need to use all her energy in trying not to drown."

"Hey you guys the jet is raising, I think Aqua decided to use the water to force the jet up and out of the water." Jean said looking out into the water. Sure enough the jet was rising slowly off the lake bed. It slowly gained speed as Aqua used more and more of her power to force the water to do her will. The jet finally was forced out of the water, but yet it still rose. "I think she wants the water to force us up into the air so that when the water falls back down, we have enough time to start the engines."

"But how will Kitty and Aqua get into the jet now?" Bobby asked.

"I'll go get them, once the jet is started that is." Kurt replied, as he unhooked his seat belt and went to take off his shirt so that he wouldn't get it wet.

"Here we go, everyone hold on." Jean said as the jet started to fall, it gained speed rapidly. Just as it was going to hit the water the engines started up and Jean carefully but swiftly brought the jet back into the air, making all the young mutants cheer.

"Here I go." Kurt said and in a cloud of navy-black smoke he was gone. He then reappeared in a cloud of navy-black smoke with both Kitty and Aqua.

Storm took Aqua to the back of the jet to give her some warm dry clothes, Kurt pulled back on his shirt, and Kitty when back to her seat and buckled up dry as the desert.

"Huh Professor Jean, I don't want to bother you but can I ask you a question." Misty requested.

"Sure misty what is it?" Jean asked as she steered the jet homewards.

"I was just wondering what it meant if say, Wolverine started to shake?" Misty asked, her eyes glued on the now shaking Wolverine.

"Misty, are you trying to tell me that Wolverine is shaking?" Jean asked her voice quivering.

"Yes, I guess so." Misty replied.

"Oh-my God, how long as he been doing this for?" Jean asked. "Storm! I need you can to fly the jet? Wolverine went into septic shock."

"He just started." Misty said as Storm ran passed her and took over the control of the jet.

"Misty I need you to move. Can you please go sit by the professor." Jean said as she stood staring at Wolverine. She then used all of her strength to pull Wolverine off the chair and put him gently on the ground of the jet "Scott can you please come and help me."

Scott rushed to Jeans aid.

* * *

I thought you guys might like to know what is happening to the other mutants on the ride home. 

And thank-you again for all of your wonderful replies. It makes me want to write more.

Dragen De Sanglant


	4. Chapter 4: Wolverine's Back

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belong to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

Note: Words that are smaller and that are in _italics_ are what the people are thinking

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Wolverine's back **

"Jean how long can he last like this?" questioned Scott as he knelt by Jean's side and helped to hold wolverine down.

"I don't know Scott, his healing powers should never have let this happen. I don't know how long it would take for him to…" Jean burst out into tears.

"Don't talk like that Jean! Wolverine will be fine, calm down. You're scaring the kids." Scott said as he pulled Jean into a short embrace before going back to hold the still shaking Wolverine.

"Your right, like always. Now's not the time to loose my head…_ think Jean think… _maybe I should try to figure out what's wrong with him first." Jean said as she slowly repositioned herself so that wolverines head was directly in front of her knees. She then placed her hands on either side of his head, and concentrated. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Scott asked.

"He went into shock because of the cold and that nice little hit on the head, he received. That's all…_ But why hasn't his healing powers dealt with the wound…?_" Jean replied as she took her hands away from wolverines head.

"His body just needs to right itself before dealing with physical injures. Wolverine has just walked through his worst nightmare, and has had many memories rush back to him. His mind needs sometime to organize its self. Then it will deal with the head wound." The professor said as he opened his eyes and looked over to Jean knowingly. "Don't worry; his powers won't let him die. Now, how is our newest member?" Professor X asked as he turned to look at the still unconscious boy that was sitting buckled up in a seat.

Jean walked over to the boy, pick up one of his hands and checked for a pulse. "His heart is beating, slowly, but its beating. And his chest is moving, a sign that he's breathing. Professor, who do you think he is?"

"I truly can't answer that question; his mind is blocked from telepathic reading. In short, I can't see into his head." The professor responded. "I can tell you this thought, he was used as one of Stryker's experiments. Look around his neck, there's a metal collar. Does it say anything on it?"

"Draghen, and then a number 9964, that's all." Scott replied as he checked the collar.

"Could you imagine living your life as an experiment, with a collar?" shuttered Kitty, "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps."

"And to think Wolverine was also an experiment that makes two of our members now. I just feel bad about having to leave all the others mutants that were still in the base. So many lives, gone with the breaking of one dam. Many of those people never got to actually live their lives." Professor Xavior replied.

"At least one will." Storm replied as she slowly started to lower the plane, into the opened up basketball court at the mansion.

"I suppose your right." Professor Xavior sighed. "well lets get to work and see, what kind of damage is done to the school."

"Okay!" all the mutants said in union.

"Professor, would you like some help?" Kurt asked, as he turned away from the ramp.

"Yes, thank you Kurt." The professor said as Kurt came over and wrapped his arms around him. A second later, they both disappeared in a cloud of navy-black smoke.

"Jean, how are you feeling? Do you think you could lift Wolverine, if one of the kids helped you to walk? We would be able to move both him and Dragen quicker that way." Storm asked. "Rouge, Kitty can you take the kids upstairs and start to look for damages."

"Sure," said both Kitty and Rouge. They turn and started to walk out of the jet with Bobby and John bringing up the rear.

"John, Bobby I'll need your help, so stay here." Scott said as he turned from them to Jean. "I'll take the boys and start looking for some of the kids that got away. Will you and Storm be okay?"

"Don't worry about us Scott. Just try to find some of the kids." Storm said as she slowly dragged Dragen off his seat and down the ramp.

"Okay, see you later. Bobby, John lets go." Scott said after he quickly gave Jean a kiss. John was the first out of the three to get off the jet followed by Bobby and then lastly Scott. They then entered one of the many tunnels, and started walking. After quite a while, they came to a split in the tunnels that lead off into four different directions. "Bobby you take the far left tunnel, John you'll take the far right tunnel and I'll take the right one, we'll meet back here in two hours. Okay?"

"What ever," John grumbled.

"Um, Scott? What happens if we run into trouble?" Bobby asked.

"Refrain from using your powers, but if you have to, use them. But try to be discreet. If you find any other mutants in trouble try to help them and bring them back with you, bring them right back. Don't worry if the two hours aren't up. If you run into big trouble, where people are following you, don't bring them back to the school, try to loss them first. If you not back in two hours I'll come looking for you. Don't forget to leave a trail that isn't too noticeable, so that you can find your way back, or so that I can find you." Scott replied before entering the tunnel. "Remember two hours, and leave a trail. Now get going."

Both John and Bobby entered their tunnels, and started walking down them. John leaving a scorched mark every ten steps and Bobby left a small piece of ice. They were making good time.

**back at the mansion on the second floor**

"Why did we get stuck with babysitting duty?" Rouge asked Kitty as the searched the second floor. "The main floor is in shambles, broken windows, broken doors and tipped over furniture. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I'm not quit sure, and I don't think Professor Jean or Professor Storm know either. They just wanted to give us something to do. I wonder what some of the parents are going to do once they find out that there children are mutants." Kitty replied whistling.

Squeeeeaaak………

"What was that?" whispered Kitty as all of the other kids came running over to her.

"I don't know, but it came from over there." Rouge replied in the same whisper, as she pointed to the left wall that was about 3 meters in front of her.

Squeeeeaaak………

The wall that Rouge had been pointing at moved slowly forward. Rouge, Kitty and the other mutants frozen in terror.

Squeeeeaaak………

The wall moved forward even more… it was now two inches from where it stood moments ago.

Squeeeeaaak………

The noise started to grow quieter, as the person or whoever it was, that pushed on it, pushed slower trying to make as little noise as possible. The wall moved steadily forward, no longer squeaking. It was now far enough away from the other wall, to see a giant shadow pushing against the other side of the wall.

The shadow froze, as it locked eyes with Rouge… minutes passed… not a sound… then slowly a small whisper made it to wear Kitty stood. "Rouge?"

The voice sounded familiar, kitty thought… her mind thought hard "_where have I heard that voice before? Is it an enemy's?" _she shook her head, definitely not an enemy's. But who's... then it came to her. "Colossus?"

"It is you guys!" Colossus said happily, then in a whisper, "is it safe to come back?"

"As far as we know, we just got back." Rouge replied.

"I thought I saw the jet." Colossus replied as he gave the wall another push, not caring how much noise he made. SQUEEEEAAAK…… The gap was finally wide enough for him to get out; he entered the hall, followed by seven others. "I've tried to find as many kids as possible. Twenty of them are hiding on the third floor, nine on the main, and now these ones that I just found. After the guys left they didn't come back. But I thought that we should stay hidden just in case."

**Downstairs in the Hospital wing/lab**

"Jean, do you want the boy in here with Wolverine, or should I put him in the other room?" Storm asked, as she poked her head into the room, to find Wolverine on the table, and Jean, on crutches, cleaning his wounds.

"Put him in the other room please. You know how Logan can be sometimes, a little unorthodox." Jean replied with a smile.

Storm laughed and continued on her way, dragging the boy behind her.

"Ouch! That hurts you know." Wolverine said as he moved his injured head out of Jean's hands. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Oh, just a couple of hours, not too long." Jean said with a smile.

"Just a couple hours, huh?" Wolverine said as he tried to sit up, unsuccessfully. "So what happened? All I remember is leading you guy to the exit, and reaching down for something. That's all."

"Stay down. Well, you did lead us to the exit, and just before we go out a chunk of the ceiling fell down a hit you on the head. We got out; Rouge, Bobby, John and Kitty brought the jet over to us. We got on, John found a boy in the snow, and then we came back here." Jean replied as she pushed him gently back down as he tried to sit up again.

"Got whacked on the head… that explains the headache." Wolverine chuckled, "so how are you?"

" Logan, not now." Jean said as she turned to walk away.

"What did I say now? Hey, where are you going?" Wolverine said.

"To check on the kid, so stay here. And stay lying down." Jean said as she walked, with the help of her crutches, over to the door. "I mean it Logan, stay here, and stay lying down until I come back. Your powers haven't healed the head injury, yet."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about not writing or posting for a long… long time. I've been extremely busy and I try to get in as much writing as possible, but as you all can see that's not a lot. **

**Dragen De Sanglant**


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belong to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Family?

"How's Logan doing?" Storm asked as Jean entered the room.

"Fine, he's up, and trying to make a move on me already so, I think he'll be fine. How's the boy?" Jean replied. She hobbled over to the table which was situated in the middle of a very white room. The boy laid unconscious upon the table, which was made of metal and bolted to the floor. "I think we should chain him down or something, you know how Wolverine was when he first arrived. And I think we'll both be safer that way. Just until we know we're safe. What do you think Storm?"

"I think it's a good idea, we have no idea what Stryker used him as. For all we know he might be a mutant killer. Better to be safe then sorry." Storm replied as she walked over to where Jean stood, and looked down at the boy. He was about fifteen years of age, and Dark haired. "I'll strap him down, you start the analysis." She moved over and carefully strapped the boy's limbs down, against the table. As she did, she noticed his almost perfect tanned colour of skin with was blotted by the many cuts, bruises, and scars he had picked up over the years. He was a fighter, no doubt about that, but what did he fight? She shook her head as she retreated over to one of the computers that stood in the far right corner of the room, opposite from the door.

"Ororo (storm)…" Jean started as she limped over to the table, to find two very red eyes looking up at her; they gleamed crimson like freshly spilt blood in the fluorescent lights. They had an evil sparkle to them.

"Stryker's trying to use mutants on me now huh? That's a first; o-well at least this time he remembered to tell you guy to chain me down. That means more of a challenge for me." The boy chuckled in a slightly deep sounding voice, which had a cynical edge to it. "Why do you seem so surprised, sweetie?" he smiled.

"Umm…… we don't exactly work for Stryker, we're actually against him." Ororo replied as she crossed the room and came to stand by Jean.

"Uh-huh. Well it looks like Stryker actually got some cute looking mutants for once. It's been whattwenty or is itthirty year since there were some cute mutants." He sighed "so you guys don't work for Stryker, huh? How much did he pay you to say that?" he laughed; it was light and cheerful sound. If it wasn't for his dancing red eyes, you might think that he was just a normal teen that didn't have a care in the world.

"What is your name?" Jean asked, as she tried to get the boy off the topic of Stryker.

"Tell me yours honny,and I'll tell you mine." The boy replied as he twisted his head so that he could see Jean more clearly, "I think I like you the best out of all Stryker's experiments."

"My name is Jean Grey, and for the last time I don't work for Stryker." Jean answered as she walked over so that she was closer to the boys head, so that he didn't have to twist it into an uncomfortable position.

"Sure sweetie… well Jean, the name's Rylie, but everyone just calls me Draghen, and you personally can call me what ever you want." Draghen replied with a smile, he didn't even seem to notice that Storm was still in the room.

"Hey Storm, there's some…" Rogue said as she entered the room to find two red eyes turning quickly to see her.

"Who are you? You seem familiar, have I seen you before?" Draghen enquired, looking confused at Rogue.

"Umm… my names Rogue. I don't think we've meet before." She replied as she walked cautiously forward, unsure of what to do.

_She seems very familiar… is she one of Stryker's… no she not with Stryker… where have I… _"You know Wolverine! And have some of him in you?" Draghen said looking strait at Rogue, as he used his powers to see into Rogue's mind.

Rogue moved closer, _red eyes are very discomforting when they look at you_ she thought "yes, I know Wolverine, he's a good friend of mine. And yes I have some of him in me it's a flaw in my powers.

"He's fine then? Healthy and alive?" Draghen asked, he felt he could connect with this girl. She knew how it felt to be different and not wanted. And she wasn't with Stryker.

"Well actually he's recovering from a head wound as we speak, but other than that he's fine and still alive. Why do you know him?" Jean asked, happy to see Draghen was finally feeling safe.

Draghen turned his head to Storm and use his powers to find that storm was indeed not working for Stryker. He then turned his head to look at Jean and did the same thing.

"You have telepathy, as one of your powers." Jean said after five minutes of Draghen poking around undetected in her mind.

"So do you… but it's still at basic level; it's not very developed. Mine on the other hand, could probably kill this ProfessorX person that is in all your minds, before he even detected me." Draghen replied with a giant smile. "So I guess you all were telling the truth when you said you weren't with Stryker. I can never be too careful. Stryker's been trying to get me to relax my mental barriers for years."

"How long have you been a prisoner to Stryker?" Ororo asked, as she let out a giant sigh.

"Since I was young, well actually Stryker bought me from someone else; sooo… lets just say for many years." Draghen replied, his eyes grew dimmer… and slowly turned from crimson to purple and then to ice blue. He noticed Rogue's enquiring glance "just another power flaw."

BANG!

"I think someone else's is feeling better, I'll be right back." Jean replied as she hobbled as quickly as she could to the door and out.

"So what did you want to say to me Rogue?" Storm asked as she turned her gaze from Draghen to Rogue.

"Ummm… oh-yah, Colossus came back and he's found about thirty-six of the students, and brought them here." Rogue replied as she tore her eyes from Draghen to look storm in the eye.

"This is a school isn't it?" Draghen replied, relaxing his tensed muscles. "Are you one of the teachers?"

"Yes, both Jean and I are teachers here. Have you ever gone to school?" Storm asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Nope, between Master Keith and Stryker I've never had time to go to school. And I don't think they would have let me, even if I asked. Who needs school any way? D…umm… Wolverine never went to school and look at him, he's doing fine. Well that's not completely true…" Draghen paused for a minute thinking, "he was trained in the army, and then by weapon x as a mercenary… so I guess he kind-of went to school but it doesn't count. Does it? Because he forgot most of it…and then…" Draghen trailed off, going into deep thought.

Storm shock her head, this boy defiantly new Wolverine well, and wasn't educated. _But he IS smart; it must come from his power of telepath… I wonder what his other powers are._ She sighted.

"What's wrong professor?" Rogue asked; bring Draghen abruptly out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing Rogue… and don't you start poking around Draghen! I would like at least a little privacy, two people with telepathy in the school was enough, now we have three. And one that can go undetected." Storm said with a smile to Draghen; and received a sort-of shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"No one… well smiled like that, at me before. My mom always smiled at me, but I could feel her fear and hate. She did it just so that I wouldn't get angry. And Stryker smiled but his was more of a mocking sort that what you just did." Draghen replied, he could feel the hate rising in his chest… he LOATHED his mother. He pushed the feeling down; he couldn't let his anger control him. Not now and hopefully, not ever again.

Storm noticed the dark red start to take over his eyes again, but just as suddenly as it came it passed. _One of his powers is connected to his feelings,_ she realized. _And what if that power could take over him too?_ That was indeed a scary thought. She pushed it out of her mind, just as Draghen was pushing his memory of him mom out of his.

"Wolverine actually fell off the table, in his inpatients." Jean said as she hobbled in, followed by wolverine.

He smiled and let his eyes wander around the room looking at Jean, followed by Rogue, Storm then Draghen and back to Jean. His eyes stopped half way to Jean and darted back to the boy. He half choked, half stepped towards the boy before stopping. "Rylie?" he asked with disbelief.

The boy turned he's head away, and said nothing in reply.

**

* * *

It takes me sometime to write the chapters, because I don't have much free time, to write in. a chapter may take weeks until I find it complete enough to post it… sorry to all my readers. **

**MidLifeCrisis – great to know you will be reading my story, hope you like it, and I agree Terry Goodkind is a great author and has that effect on many of his readers.**

**ShalBrenfan – thanks that really means something to me, too know you like the story. And you will find out in the next chapter if Dragen is wolverine's son… can say more just yet.**

**loganlover1116 – great to know you think the plot and story is cool, and I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**Matteic – wolverine's going to be fine or is he? Can't say just yet. And you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, who Dragen is.**

**And thanks to all my other reviewers… keep reading… and writing**

**Dragen De Sanglant**


	6. Chapter 6: Horrific Memories of Battles

**Disclaimer** –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belong to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

**Chapter 6: Horrific Memories of Battles Past**

"Rylie, is that really you?" Wolverine asked trying to get his attention.

"You know what Logan, I really don't know any more. At one time I was convinced that I was, but now I'm not so sure." Draghen turned to look at him, his eyes slowly regaining their blood red colour.

In the instant their eyes met, a stream of memories came rushing back to Logan. He staggered back upon the impact from the memoirs of Draghen's and his own life.

_He saw himself throwing a little boy of about three years into the air, and promising to him that nothing would ever happen to him. He-himself was dressed in a commanders suit, that was freshly pressed. Germany had just recruited him as a mercenary, because of his fame from the First World War. He had to go; the German Government was keeping his secret of, so far, ever lasting life. He took his young son over to his wife's place and told him to be strong. Then came a battle scene, he was perched up in a tree his gun pointing at the British soldiers below. He took aim. Next he was being dragged in chains by ten soldiers into the British/Canadian camp; the men looked upon him inquiringly. Then there were bars…bars all around him, separating him from everyone else. He heard one of the Major Generals; ask him if his name was Logan? Next he saw a ship, then a British army base, then a Canadian one (these were just brief memories) he then saw many men, flutter past his eyes, all of whom had taken it upon themselves to train him and try to break him, then came a man, Kienneth, who dragged a half conscious boy into his cell. He swore and Kienneth getting the response he wanted, left dragging the boy with him. then came many scenes of the little boy growing and getting beaten, and being taught how to kill, then he saw his son… his little son brought before him, almost unrecognizable, from the beatings and training he had endured. Kienneth had won. He had gained a killer that was under his control and one that could go undetected. A silent but deadly soldier. He saw himself released soon after, and then employed by a younger version of the Stryker they just encountered. And his son passed out of his memories. _

"You broke your promise." Draghen replied, shocking Wolverine back into the present.

"Rylie… I'm…" Wolverine started but was interrupted when Draghen turned his head away.

"My name is Draghen now." he half whispered, before he fell suddenly asleep. And for the first time since he was seven he was truly, deeply asleep.

Jean motioned towards the door, and Storm walked over and through it, followed by Jean, and Rogue. Wolverine took one last look at Draghen, whispered, "I love you son," and followed.

"Come on you guys, let's go upstairs and check on the students." Storm said as she and Rogue walked over to the elevator.

"Logan? You okay?" Jean asked putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"No… not really…" he replied, "I… I have to go talk to the Professor."

"He can't help you… he wishes you to let your mind figure out everything for yourself." Jean replied softly.

"Its not that… it's… I need to share these memories with someone… I'm not…" Logan replied slowly, as he walked to where Storm stood holding the elevator.

"You're not used to having memories…" Jean replied. "I… I can help. I know I can."

"Defiantly not. You're not going to see these memories, even if I have to kill myself to stop you." He replied stopping suddenly, and turning to face her. "You don't need to see the violence and havoc I brought upon the world… I… I need at least one person to not know what I've done. Someone who can't hate me for what I've done."

"Logan… I won't hat…." Jean continued but Wolverine was no longer listening.

Memories that had haunted him came back… memories of Stryker, memories of needles, of pain, of hunger… now mixed in with memories of his son, of people he killed, of battles… until they overwhelming him into blindness…he staggered and the last thing he saw was a picture of his son killing a mass group of people…before the ground rushed up to meet his head.

**Dragen De Sanglant**

Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Grade Eleven is the sht's… so much damn h/w. Oh well; I just hope I can finish this story before I grow too old…


	7. Chapter 7: Danger is a lot closer to hom

Disclaimer –I don't own or make any profit from writing about the X-Men who belong to Marvel Comics. I wish I did, that would be so much fun.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Danger is a lot closer to home**

"Oh my god, Logan!" Jean yelled as he hit the ground, his eyes rolled back to face the inside of his head.

"Jean… what happened?" Scott asked rushing to her side. "Is that Logan? Jean what happened here?" behind him stood four kids.

"I… I don't know… one minute he was fine and talking, the next… sob" Jean replied looking down at the unconscious Logan, as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh, Jean." Scott replied as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll take Logan back to the hospital wing." Storm offered quietly, and in return she got a small nod from Scott as he led Jean to the elevator.

"Professor Ororo (storm), what should we do?" asked a little boy, as Storm started to drag Wolverine back towards the hospital wing.

"Why don't you go up stairs with Rogue and explain to the professor what has happened?" Storm said as she was about to turn the corner, and open the door to another room.

"Sure we can do that." Rogue replied with a false smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Storm replied as the door closed behind Wolverine.

"Rogue? Why do we have to tell the professor what happened? Wouldn't he already know?" the small boy asked, getting a few nods out of the other children.

"The professor is really weak from… trying to keep us all alive, and not to mention he is trying to find all of you kids that got away to safety." Rogue replied entering the elevator once again. "Come on, let go tell him you're safe."

"Okay!" said the four kids in union as they entered the elevator.

**On the second floor **

"Jean its okay. Everything well be all right! Just calm down…" Scott said as he sat beside her on the bed in their room. The room trembled, books fell off the shelves, and cloths fell of the hangers. "Jean! Control yourself, the room is shaking."

The room continued shaking, "Sorry Scott. My telepathy seems to be worse off. I can't seem to control it, I hear everything." Jean replied. "I don't know what's wrong, but I know it's something big. I fear that it will only get worse. Stryker wasn't the end."

"Jean…maybe you're just tired. You haven't given yourself time to rest and re-adjust. Your mind is probably still on alert from Stryker's attack. And any way the professor and Kurt went to see the president, to explain the situation. I'm sure the president will want to avoid a civil war or if it gets worse a world war between mutants and everyone else." Scott replied as he gently scratched Jean's back in a rotating motion trying to calm her down.

"I know Scott, I trust that Professor X will do his best and I'm sure that the president will try to avoid a war, but… I just have this feeling that something isn't right. It also doesn't help having both the world's best and deadliest killers under our roof." Jean replied getting her telepathy under control as she pushed her self off the bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Two of the most deadliest killers? … what are you talking about Jean?" Scott asked in surprise as he rearranged himself into a comfy position on the bed.

"I'm sure you know that Logan is one of the most renowned killers in the last two world wars. And after seeing his memories of his son I'd say that Draghen, as he calls himself now, is just as deadly if not even more." Jean replied as she pulled of her water and sweat soaked shirt over her head, and replaced it with a cool sky blue tank-top.

"You mean that kid that we found is actually Logan's son?" Scott replied, smiling silently to himself.

"Scott do you really have to be thinking about who gets me at a time like this?" jean replied getting a shocked look out of him. "I mean… well what am I supposed to do when your mind is completely open to me? It's not like you try to hide what you are thinking, and besides I can hear everyone's thoughts in the mansion. That is everyone except the professors and Draghen's. Would you rather me lock myself up in a room and concentrate completely on just tying not to pick up other people's brainwaves?"

"I've got a better job for you Jean than that." Replied Professor X as he wheeled himself into the room. "I would like you to contact all the students' parents that there is a parent-teacher interview coming up and all parents are required to attend."

"Professor, I don't think this is a very good idea." Scott replied.

"On the contrary Scott the parents of the student should know, before the government decides to try to reintroduce the mutant registration act, that their children are in fact mutants. We can also open their eyes to abuse by the government towards mutant children like Draghen. Its time to open the eyes of the public and Mutant High will be the ones to open the eyes.

* * *

**Dragen De Sanglant **

SorryI hate this,I have so many different ideas for the story butI don't have any time to write it in. I think I'll have to resort to writing it down on paper and on the weekends whenI don't have alot of h/w or testsI can just type it out and post.

By the way you pernounce Draghen as (Drag-ken)

and thanks to all my faithful readers for sticking with me asI struggle to find time to write the story.


	8. Sorry

Hey Everyone I really haven't had time to write in the last while I am hoping that I can get back up and writing  
but the way my future is looking I think it is highly unlikely. sorry to all of you who had enjoyed reading  
Wolverine and his son. It has been on a standstill for a long time and really and truethfully i don't know  
where to take it anymore I lost the pages that I had for the basic of the story.  
If someone was thinking of take it and writing it just email me or review and I'll get a notice. Sorry my life is very  
hectic right now and I have very little time to write.

Truely sorry!!!!

Draghen de Sanglant


End file.
